<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your hair is really soft after you wash it by Lethal_Bread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057322">Your hair is really soft after you wash it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread'>Lethal_Bread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts For Figuring Out Book [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Afraid of Monsters &amp; Cry of Fear, Alan Wake (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mentions of suicidal intentions, This is entirely platonic, simon makes an appearance toward the end, woogha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan made a comment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>alan wake/book simon (platonic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts For Figuring Out Book [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your hair is really soft after you wash it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your hair is really soft after you wash it.” Alan commented one night, working on his book while Book hung around his work room and was a general nuisance. Book paused what he had been doing (moving all of the books on Alan’s bookshelf so they were no longer sorted and even upside down), looking at Alan in confusion. ‘What?’, he signed, a small frown on his face.</p>
<p>“Your hair. It’s softer after you wash it.” Alan gestured toward Book’s head, and he responded by pulling his hood further over his face, frown tightening. Alan pushed himself out of his chair with the desk, walking over to Book, who had migrated to a bean bag chair that was put there specifically for him, sitting on the ground beside him. Book looked away, and Alan sighed, “Book.”</p>
<p>Book turned at hearing his name, giving the older man a mild glare. </p>
<p>‘What? Go away.’ </p>
<p>“Booklet, I’m not going to go away. Please talk to me.” Alan sighed, reached over and rested his hand on Book’s shoulder. Book grumbled but didn’t move away, if anything he leant into the touch. Book hissed as he felt the American pull on his shoulder slightly, and he fell out of the beanbag chair and onto Alan with a small noise of discomfort. He hissed when he got up from a heap on the floor, only to readjust himself to lean against Alan instead, sitting his his lap and crossing his arms. Alan chuckled, wrapping his arms around the Swede and holding him close. Book mewed out something bitterly, but there was no bite to his sounds, so Alan figured he was doing good. Book pressed against Alan, soaking in every second of touch that he could. He would never admit it, but he liked this. Loved it, really. As hard as it is to believe, he’s a very touch-centered person, but he refused to ask for things like this, even going so far as to try and keep it from happening. He still didn’t fully trust anyone here, but…</p>
<p>Book sighed, staying silent. He traced his fingers against Alan’s chest, writing something out instead of ruining the silence.</p>
<p>‘Thank you.’</p>
<p>Alan squeezed Book tighter, sighing. He nodded slightly in response, as if saying ‘you’re welcome’. He decided to try something dangerous, gently pulling Book’s hood from his head and running his hands through his hair. Book didn’t move away, so he continued. He was almost surprised when he felt a soft rumble in the boy’s chest. Book was /purring/, he realized after a moment. He decided not to mention it, only continuing to mess with Book’s hair and pet him, humming softly. It didn’t take long for them both to fall asleep like this, both happy and comfortable in the small room.</p>
<p>Simon wheeled into the writing room, concerned by how silent it had gotten, and he was surprised at the scene that he saw. Book, the ass that tried to make him kill himself, was curled up in Alan’s lap, asleep. Looking *happy*. He almost couldn’t believe it, even pinching himself to make sure he was awake. He grinned and took a picture, fully prepared to use this as blackmail later on. He wheeled himself back out, shutting the door silently once he had left, leaving the two to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>